


lupin, who was staying in the house with sirius

by apolliades



Series: if home is where the heart is [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Triple Drabble, also sirius told harry .., because otherwise he'd be just as oblivious as ron, i don't know what this is, i think ??, i wrote this late at night thinking about what was missing from ootp, i'm a mess, just imagine how easily it could've been included just ..., my guerilla approach to tagging, obviously, sirius and remus are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades
Summary: “So, Sirius and Professor Lupin,” said Ron, conversationally, “they seem pretty close. Must be nice, being reunited with one of your best mates like that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't read the tags, i wrote this in a flurry in the middle of the night while reading ootp in a heightened emotional state. or something. i was aiming to write in a style that would mesh well with jk's, but it's not particularly natural for me, so sorry if it's a bit... stilted? anyway please enjoy it! i'd love to write more sap between these two. just want em to be happy
> 
> (ps: this goes alongside "let the record show", but can also stand alone)

“So, Sirius and Professor Lupin,” said Ron, conversationally, “they seem pretty close. Must be nice, being reunited with one of your best mates like that.”

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. Ron’s expression grew puzzled. 

“What? What is it this time?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, in her very familiar way, and said, “They’re married, Ronald.”

“They’re what?” Ron gawped, looking between Hermione and Harry like they’d been keeping some great secret from him. “Did you know that, Harry?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded at him slowly, clearly taken aback by his ignorance, “it’s been months, Ron. I thought it was obvious.”

First Ron’s gaze, then all three, shifted to the room across the hall, where the men in question stood together just inside the doorway. The pair stood very close, heads bowed as they murmured to each other so that their foreheads almost touched. As they spoke Remus unfolded his arms and laid a hand tenderly on Sirius’ forearm, his thumb dipping under the cuff of his rolled-up sleeve. A brief glint of light bounced off the modest gold band which adorned his fourth finger, comfortably, like it belonged there. And there was something in the way they looked at each other; a kind of intensity, almost a fierceness, that was always present when they looked at each other, but never at anyone else.

Suddenly, Remus’ speech cut off mid sentence, and as if he sensed the three pair of eyes now intruding on his conversation he looked up. For just a moment he seemed to colour slightly, before he sent the door closed with a quick wave of his hand.

“Blimey,” said Ron, who had the decency to look somewhat shamefaced, at least. 

Harry leant over and nudged him in the ribs.

“I hope you can learn the difference between best mates and married,” he told him, with as much severity as he could muster while trying not to laugh. “Or we might have a bit of a problem here.”

In the room across the hall, with the sound of laughter on the other side of the door, Sirius and Remus quietly kissed one another goodnight.


End file.
